


Who Started It?

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who really made the first move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Started It?

"You started it."

"No, you started it."

"Really? Just who was it that couldn't keep his hands off whom?"

"And just who was it saying that I like blonds and wanting to listen to my stories...any time, with that come-on look?"

"I was just making friendly conversation."

"And those were just friendly touches."

Silence.

"Does it really matter who started it, Napoleon?"

"No, Illya. The only thing that matters is that we got here."

Kiss.


End file.
